


Lovers Tomorrow

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Seduction, Confessions, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Loud Sex, Love Confessions, Love Hotels, Overhearing Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, based on internet posts, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Drabble collection of couples in a modern world.1. Leonie x Lorenz, confession ahead of final exams.2. Cyril x Hilda, how to avoid getting devoured by an older girlfriend.3. Yuri x Hapi feat. Lysithea x Claude, playing cards in a love hotel.4. Marianne x Linhardt, an elegant way to become lovers.
Relationships: Cyril/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Hapi/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli, Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 14





	Lovers Tomorrow

1\. Distraction

"I'm unsure if this is the best time to date. We have finals coming up, after all, and a student's foremost duty is their studies."

Leonie laughed at how predictable his response was. 

"That's exactly why I confessed to you today."

"Pardon?"

"You're the top student in the class, despite my initial impressions. So to make the finals curve more forgiving, I decided to distract you!"

Lorenz sighed. 

"...Did Claude help you come up with this plan?"

She shrugged and turned away.

"Gimme an answer after the exam, 'kay?"

"Wait-- Leonie! You can't just leave a person hanging like that-- !!"

\---

2\. Rules

"Hilda. I'm banning you from offering me alcohol on our dates."

"Aw. Then can we--"

Cyril cut her off immediately. 

"You're not allowed to drag me into sticker photo booths or karaokes or any other secluded spaces. Including your room."

She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes. 

"Can I still ask to go over to your place after dates~?"

"...No, and no fluttering eyelashes like that."

"Sheesh, you're so cold, Cyril!"

"I'm just trying to protect my innocence! Anyway, what do you want for dinner?"

"Something that starts with a C and ends with an L."

"...You're not allowed to say that, either."

\---

3\. Neighbor

"Your turn, Yuri-bird."

Yuri kept his face neutral, preparing to play a winning hand--

_SLAM SLAM SLAM._

"Fuck, Lys, you're so tight!"

"Khalid-- harder, please, AH!!"

_SLAM!_

\--then paused.

"...Damn, they're really going at it."

Hapi suppressed a sigh, staring at her deck. 

"I suppose it's our fault for coming to a love hotel to play cards."

"Yeah."

_SLAM SLAM._

"Fuck, I'm close--"

"Inside, please, fill me up-- !!"

More loud grunts and moans came through the thin walls. 

"Isn't this like their third round doing it?"

"You were counting?"

Yuri shrugged and showed the cards.

"Royal straight flush."

"You win."

\---

4\. Lovers Tomorrow

Despite supposedly disliking obligations, Linhardt dutifully walked her back home every evening after work.

He said he wasn't into politics, but he still listened to her talk about her job and day, and always asked how she felt at the end. 

There used to be a time when such attentiveness would have made her uncomfortable, nervous, even guilty.

Not anymore. 

In fact, she now enjoyed all the lingering stares and brushing fingers. 

So one evening, at her doorstep, Marianne finally conjured the courage to look at him and say,

"Linhardt."

"Yes?"

"I'd like for us to meet as lovers tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> Also known as, yeah I have pairs outside LysiClaude and they're all on the sliding scale of rarepairs, too. 
> 
> All these are based on a bunch of Korean popular internet post screenshots that often get reposted, the English equivalent being like Tumblr/Twitter screenshots I guess.


End file.
